Un Réveil Difficile
by Le Spleen du Kiwi Bleu
Summary: Il y a des matins comme ça où tout va de travers, encore plus lorsque Sam imite Janis Joplin et Castiel devient trop entreprenant. (Destiel pre-slash)


**« Un réveil difficile »**

 **Ce drabble fait partie du "Writing Prompt Challenge 2016 Entre Amis".**

 **Ce qui m'a été imposé** **:**

 **Pairing:** _Dean x Castiel_

 **Prompt:** _réveil difficile_

 **First Line:** _N/A_

 **Dialogues:** _« let me make you feel good » et « You're one insult away from starting a war »_

 **Beta:** _Cathouchka31_

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dean avait passé ce qu'on appelait communément une nuit de merde. Pourtant, il disposait de tout le confort qu'il souhaitait et bien plus encore. Confortablement installé dans sa chambre, au QG des Hommes de Lettres, il savait Sam en sécurité à l'autre bout du couloir. Tout allait donc bien dans le meilleur des mondes possibles. Et pourtant, dans sa caboche, quelque chose avait cloché au cours de la nuit, rendant cette dernière interminable, hachée de violents cauchemars d'un réalisme effrayant.

Ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis le Purgatoire, ce qui fit croître son angoisse. Qu'est-ce qui clochait encore avec son esprit ? Est-ce qu'il essayait de lui envoyer des signaux pour l'avertir d'une attaque imminente... de démons ? De fantômes ? D'apocalypse sur pattes… ? Dans tous les cas, il avait dû se rendormir sur les coups de cinq heures du matin, soit une heure avant que monsieur Winchester deuxième du nom ne se lève. Et comme toujours, Sam avait entamé sa journée à six heures tapantes.

Sauf que ce jour-là, Monsieur son frère semblait avoir décidé de faire tout autre chose que son footing à la fraîche. Il préféra activer le mixeur des enfers, dans la cuisine. Sans doute avec les meilleures intentions. L'enfer n'en est-il pas délicieusement pavé ? Dean grogna en rabattant les couvertures sur lui.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la voix mélodieuse de son cadet retentit à travers le couloir. « DEAN ! DEBOUT ! FAUT QUE TU GOUTES ÇA, C'EST DELICIEUX ! »

« Tuez-moi… », geignit-il après le sursaut qui venait de l'arracher à son sommeil tout neuf.

À l'autre bout du corridor, Sam s'agitait aux fourneaux en poussant la chansonnette.

Ce fut probablement cette ultime torture qui fit émerger Dean, qui se redressa d'un coup sur son matelas.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Le chasseur se frotta les yeux et passa une main dans ses cheveux dans le but de les discipliner un peu. Il fronça les sourcils et observa sa chambre.

« Depuis quand j'ai un lit aussi grand ? » dit-il tout haut. « Bordel de… SAMMY ! »

Dean déboula dans la cuisine, la marque de l'oreiller imprimée sur le visage, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un caleçon. Hagard. Il ressemblait à un dément.

« Hey ! Salut champion ! » lui lança Sam, les mains plongées dans un saladier plein de farine.

« Champion ? »

« Oh là, toi, t'as dû passer une mauvaise nuit. Ça tombe bien, j'ai préparé un truc parfait contre les matins difficiles. C'est à base de baies de goji. Alors, je sais que tu étais plutôt réticent avec tout ça quand je suis arrivé pour les vacances, mais… »

« Je peux savoir où sont mes arm-… Quoi ? Les vacances ? »

Sam le gratifia d'un sourire éclatant. « Oh ! T'étais déjà debout, Cass ? »

« Bonjour, Sam », répondit l'ange de sa voix rauque en entrant dans la cuisine, les bras chargés. Dean se tourna vers lui, abasourdi et complètement largué. « Dean », salua Castiel en passa devant lui, sans oublier de l'embrasser sur la joue au passage.

Le chasseur faillit s'étouffer et fit un pas en arrière, une main sur sa joue, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Sam ne sembla rien remarquer et poursuivit la préparation d'on ne savait quoi. Castiel, lui, ouvrit le sac en papier qu'il venait de déposer sur la table.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?! » explosa Dean, les faisant sursauter.

Les deux autres le dévisagèrent.

« Depuis quand on s'embrasse pour se dire bonjour ?! » reprit-il. « Et depuis quand tu te fais des queues de cheval en chantant du Janis Joplin à six plombes du mat' ?! »

« Euh… Depuis toujours ? » répondit Sam. « Ça va pas, Dean ? »

« Evidemment que ça va pas ! Ok… C'est qui cette fois ? Si c'est Rowena, je vous jure qu'elle va le regretter ! »

Sam fit la moue et lança un regard appuyé à Castiel. Ce dernier se racla la gorge et délaissa son sac de course pour venir poser ses mains sur les épaules de l'aîné des Winchester.

« Dean, est-ce que tu as bu ? Tu te sens pas bien ? Est-ce que… (il jeta un coup d'œil vers Sam, qui l'encouragea à continuer)… est-ce que tu as pris… de la drogue ? »

Le susnommé s'écarta, furieux.

« T'es à une insulte d'une déclaration de guerre, là, mon pote ! »

« Hum, bon, euh… Je vais… j'ai deux courses à faire, je vous laisse régler ça entre vous… », déclara Sam tout en retirant son tablier et en quittant la cuisine. Castiel reporta son attention vers le chasseur.

« Encore un cauchemar, Dean ? » demanda-t-il doucement, de peur de l'effrayer ou de l'énerver plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Comment tu sais ? » fit Dean, de nouveau perdu. Castiel pouffa et passa une main sur la joue de l'humain, qu'il caressa un instant. Dean se pétrifia en se penchant légèrement en arrière.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais m'en parler », souffla alors l'ange en laissant retomber son bras le long de son corps dans un soupir. « Les terreurs nocturnes, ça arrive même aux adultes. C'est pas grave, Dean. »

« Attends, attends… C'est… Oh putain… Cass, on est où, là ? »

« … Chez nous ? »

« Chez n-… Bon, soit. Tu sais pourquoi on est ici, hum ? »

« Parce que ton grand-père paternel nous a légué cette maison, avec sa bénédiction, et que ton père n'en voulait pas ? »

Le visage de Dean se décomposa. Il eut l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds et Castiel le saisit par le bras pour le faire s'asseoir sur une chaise, de peur qu'il ne fasse un malaise.

« Dean ? Tout va bien ? »

« Pas vraiment, non », avoua-t-il en passant une main sur sa nuque. Castiel s'accroupit face à lui et le regard qu'il lui lança le mit mal à l'aise.

« Laisse-moi te faire te sentir mieux… », dit-il en glissant ses mains sur ses cuisses nues. Dean sentit son cœur foutre le camp un instant. Il tenta de se redresser mais tomba à la renverse.

« Quoi ?! »

Dean se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court. Il alluma la lampe de chevet et examina la pièce, le cœur battant. Ses armes étaient accrochées au mur, son lit n'était pas si grand et il n'entendait pas Sam chanter du Janis Joplin.

Il poussa un soupir soulagé avant de découvrir pourquoi il avait si chaud. Son entrejambe était beaucoup plus réveillé que lui.

« Oh, c'est pas vrai… », se lamenta-t-il.

« J'espère que tu as apprécié ce petit cadeau pour mon retour », fit une voix guillerette, qu'il n'avait plus entendue depuis quelques années.

Dean se redressa et aperçut une silhouette adossée contre le mur. Une odeur sucrée flottait dans la chambre.

Gabriel souriait.

Fin.

* * *

 **Gabriel me manque énormément... A vous aussi ?**

 **Pour connaître le prochain OS, allez voir mon profil ;)**

 **Et je rappelle que vous pouvez participer au Writing Prompt Challenge, suffit de m'envoyer un MP, tous les fandoms sont admis.**

 **Spleen.**


End file.
